Amores de oscuridad
by andreanathalie5
Summary: Los Power Rangers SPD han vivido en paz en este tiempo, pero una nueva amenaza los atraparan, la oscuridad. Necesitaran la ayuda de el ex Rangers rojo?, y porque sus poderes tienen que ver en esto?. Peligros estaran a su alrededor, pero siempre hay lugar para el amor, y eso muy bien lo sabe Sky. ¿Saldran victoriosos? advertencia yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduccion..**

_Porque me siento asi?, se que apenas he descubrierto mis sentimientos por ti, pero porque sigo inseguro?. Soy el nuevo Ranger rojo, deberia ser el mas atento a todo, pero ahora soy el mas distraido. Al parecer mis compañeros no lo han notado, exepto tu, la persona que provoca estos pensamiento y sentimientos, tan al pendiente de mi, hace tiempo me parecia molesto esa preocupacion, pero ahora hace que algunas sonrisas salgan de mi._

_Pero no todo es color de rosa, hay una nueva amenaza rondando en la ciudad, es muy peligrosa, pero se que nosotros la detendremos. Primero tu, Bridge Carson, ahora esto, ¿que mas nos espera?_

_*Sky*_


	2. El comienzo de los problemas 1

_**Bien, para empezar este fanfic hiba ser eliminado, pero no por mi gusto, algunos de mis amigos decian que debia ya poner el primer capitulo de esta historia pero la inspiracion no venia a mi cerebro, pero pense que si a mis locos amigos les gustaba talves a otras personas locas igual jijiji.**_

_**Advertencia: En caso de que estes ciego jeje XD, esto es yaoi es decir chico/chico. El tiempo en que este fanfic se esta llevando a cabo, sera desde el punto en que Sky es el nuevo ranger rojo y antes de que sea Shadow S.P.D Ranger.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los power rangers y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**El comienzo de los problemas part. 01**

La paz reinaba en los alrrededores de esta bella ciudad, tras al ver derotado a Omni y a Gruumm todo volvio a ser como era antes, bueno... no todo, ay que recordar que Jack Landors ya no era el lider del escuadron B, sino yo Schuyler Tate o como todos me dicen Sky, debo aceptar que me senti con toda la confianza y capacidad para ser el nuevo lider de mi equipo.

Pero toda esa confianza, se fue envuelta por confusion, se preguntaran el porque, pues la respuesta esta directamente en frente de mi, asi es Bridge Carson, era el quien me causaba confusion en mi mente y corazon.

Digo en mi mente, porque siempre esta en mis pensamientos y en mi corazon porque siempre que sonrie este late a mil por hora. Espera.. ¿pero que mierda estas pensando Sky?, ¿Desde cuando soy tan estupidamente cursi?.

-_Sky_\- senti una mano en mi hombro, sacandome de mis pensamientos, voltee a mi dercha y era Z.

-_Amm, que pasa Z?_\- dije un poco nervioso, lo habia olvidado no estaba solo, sino que esta en la sala de dezcanzo con todo mi equipo.

-_Eso deberia preguntarte yo a ti, has estado callado un buen de tiempo_\- me dijo ella con leve tono de preocupacion y veo que el resto de mis amigos me miraban interesados en la charla.

-_No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando_-le dije tratando de que se calmara, tambien al resto de mi equipo.

-_Asi?, dime en que pensabas, Sky?_\- me pregunto ahora Syd con interes.

Esto me estaba cansando, acaso hoy era el dia de _"Pregunta e incomoda a Sky"_, estaba demente si contestaba con la verdad, me imagino todo la escena de drama si contesto: _"Solo estaba pensando en que adoro a Bridge y las ganas de darle duro contra el muro"_,de seguro cuando diga eso las mentes de mis amigos esplotaran.

-_Nada importante, Syd_\- le respondi esperando que esta se la creyera, ya queria dar fin a esta conversacion. Veo que ella queria decirme algo mas, pero la interrumpieron.

_"Escuadron B repotence a la sala de comando, ahora!"_

-_Al parece el jefe nos llama_\- dijo Z con tono divertido, mientras se levantaba del sofa y se dirijia a la salida, y atras de ella ibamos nosotros.

-_Espero que Cruger nos llame para una mision, hace tiempo que no tenemos una_\- dijo Syd un poco decaida, en verdad concuerdo con ella, desde que Omni fue vencido, ya no hay crimenes en la ciudad, no es que eso sea malo, pero sin misiones todo se vuelve aburrido por aqui, o eso pensamos nosotros.

-_Talves se entero a lo que le hice a su baño_\- dijo Bridge con temor, mientras agachaba, ahh creo que hiso otra de sus tonterias.

-_¿Que hiciste Bridge?_\- le pregunte un poco serio, si le hizo algo a Cruger, esto se pondra feo.

-_Nada Sky, solo le hice algunos ajustes_\- dijo nervioso, mientras jugaba con sus manos y no me miraba a la cara, no se porque hacia eso, desde hace tiempo que actuaba asi conmigo, me pregunto si le hice algo para que se comportara asi conmigo, pero debo admitir que se ve lindo asi.

Despues de unos pasillos, llegamos a la sala de comando, al entrar no vimos a Cruger, solo vimos algunos trabajadores y a Kat que se miraba algo agitada, la salude pero ni si quiera me miro, estaba de un lugar a otro, con muchos documentos en las manos, y salio de la sala de comando, sin nisiquiera mirarnos.

-_Disculpen por la tardanza_\- nos dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, nos dimos la vuelta y era nuestro comandante, lo saludamos como siempre, se dirijio un poco mas al centro de la sala y comenzo a hablar.

-_Se preguntaran el porque los mande a llamar no?_\- pregunto este, mientras dirijia su mirada a cada uno de nosotros.

-_Nos dara una mision?- _pregunto con rapides Syd, mientras lo interrumpia.

-_Nos pondra mas deberes?_\- lo interrumpiaron otras vez, pero ahora era Z.

-_Sabe sobre lo de su baño?_\- pregunto esta vez Bridge con un poco de temor.

-_No, no, y no_\- les contesto un poco divertido, mientras negaba con la cabeza- _Espera.. mi baño?_-pregunto ahora confundido.

-_Ol-olvidelo señor- _le dijo Bridge riendo nervioso.

-_Bueno chicos, los mande a llamar para que hagan algo que no han echo desde un largo tiempo.._

_**continuara...**_

_**Que les parecio el primer capitulo de mi fanfic?..**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado, mis locos amigos y las preguntas son:**_

_**¿Porque Kat actuaba de esa manera?**_

_**¿Que les dira Cruger a los rangers?**_

_**¿Que rayos le hiso Bridge al baño de Cruger? XD**_

_**Nota importante: Subire los capitulos nuevos semanalmente.**_

_**Y que dices meresco un Reviews?**_


End file.
